Vaya fiesta!
by FaSCeN
Summary: NO soy de las que escriben pero esto debo de hacerlo...  Esto es un asco de summary pero es un AU y es halloween!  DitaJimma


La verdad no soy del tipo de persona que se desahoga, al menos… no escribiendo pero esto es algo que es mejor escribir que contar aunque, tarde o temprano se sepa.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo hago? Simple: ni yo tengo idea.

Otra cosa; tampoco me gusta andar con rodeos por lo tanto vayamos al grano: un chico me invito a salir. See es… es… ¡Argh! No sé cómo llamarle a esta situación. Jamás me había visto envuelta en algún… dilema parecido.

El punto es que hace poco me vine a vivir con mis tíos; me mude con ellos por causas de "fuerza mayor" al menos así le llama mi mamá o como yo le digo Daisuke, el nuevo esposo de mi madre; él no me quiere ni yo a él así que heme aquí.

Como es de suponer asisto a la misma escuela que mis primas. Al principio nadie, absolutamente nadie creía en nuestro parentesco y no los culpo. No nos parecemos en NADA. Mis primas tienen el cabello largo y rubio, ojos café claro, la piel pálida, con una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada. Yo, bueno….mi cabello es azabache, ojos café con un tinte rojizo, piel pálida y en espera de que algunas formas en mi cuerpo aparezcan a mis casi 16 años pero a pesar de eso lo que me gusta de mi es mi corte de cabello –el cual yo misma invente- es cóncavo con mechón grueso que llega hasta la cintura, evidencia de que use el cabello largo en mi niñez.

En fin, como ya comente un muchacho me invito a una fiesta. Para ser honesta él se ha comportado muy amigable y atento conmigo desde el primer día; mis primas dicen que eso muy raro en él ya que regularmente es muy reservado con las chicas –más de la mitad de las niñas del salón mueren por él- exceptuándome.

Él me pidió que lo acompañara porque no quería ir solo e incluso dijo que si quería podía decirle a mis primas para ir todos en grupo. A veces no sé por qué pero no puedo decirle que no… para colmo es un chantajista con sus ojos de perrito en veterinaria o puchero, gestos que me hacen reír, siento un retorcijón en el estomago y mi rostro caliente, se me nubla la mente y solo me salen incoherencias al hablar que él, aprovechado, transforma así que nunca puedo decir que no o que sí. Me pregunto… ¿Por qué?

-Fácil, Jimma te gusta prima- me dice al oído Freya la mayor de las gemelas. No… no de nuevo, me arde la cara.

-Sí, te gusta. Mira estás rojita, que linda te ves- esa es Chii, su verdadero nombre es Elda pero su novio así le dice de cariño por qué de pequeña eso decía al terminar una oración.

-C-claro que n-no- creo que le hago buena competencia a un rábano con insolación.

-No tiene nada de malo. Es lo más normal del mundo Dita. Ya no eres una niña, estás creciendo.- Freya se sienta en mi cama mientras coge una revista y la hojea descuidadamente. Chii la acompaña sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirándome pícara.

-Ya borra esa sonrisita ¿sí? Jimma no me gusta.- respondo tajante.

-Pero tú a él si.- siento un mariposeo en el estómago al momento. Freya sigue revisando la publicación como quien no quiere la cosa. Chii sólo ríe bajito.

-¿Y sabes que disfraz vas a usar?- comenta Chii observando la revista que Freya tenía en las manos buscando alguna idea para confeccionarme un disfraz; estoy segura, así de bien conozco a estas dos.

-Oigan… me dijo que ustedes también están invitadas- digo cambiando de tema.

-Gracias. Jimma es muy amable. Le diré a Hideki.- Dice mi prima entusiasmada.

-Si… es muy amable, considerado, listo y apuesto.- Freya dice mirando por el borde la revista para observar mi reacción.

Doy un respingo pero no aparto los ojos de la pantalla de mi computadora, me limito a bufar.

-Chii, vámonos. Dejemos a Dita a solas pero ya sabes primis, si se te ofrece algo sabes dónde está nuestro cuarto.- cierra la puerta con una risa y el cojín que le avente se estrella en la puerta cerrada.

'No, no, no. No me gusta Jimma' pienso al aventarme a la cama, cubriéndome la cabeza con la almohada.

:.*.::.*.:

-¡Dita! Ven, ven. Creo que encontré el disfraz perfecto para ti.- decía emocionada la menor de las gemelas.

-¡Que!... momento yo no quiero que tu lo escojas.- Me acerco a mi prima a paso rápido. Si se que no soy amable pero no sé si entienda mis gustos. Mi prima se va disfrazar de hada ¡por dios!

Al fin llegó al aparador que observa emocionada y no lo puedo creer. El disfraz es realmente asombroso. Creo que me enamore a primera vista. Es un vestido negro, de tirantes delgadísimos, corto, asimétrico, en cuero y una tela satinada, unas correas rojas a la altura del pecho otras moradas atravesando desde el hombro al frente y rodeando la espalda.

Los accesorios son increíbles; son unos collares largos, uno con una cruz y el otro en cristales negros y una gargantilla de estoperoles de pico, una muñequera de cuero negro con hebillas, un guante de encaje combinado en los tres colores del vestido con unas pulseras de cadenas delgadas, y los zapatos ¡Dios! Son unas botas de piel medias raras pero que armonizan perfecto; una es larga, hasta medio muslo y la otra es una botina, lo mejor no tiene el tacón tan alto.

-Dita… Dita… ¿Estás bien?-

Chií me mira desconcertada. Meneo la cabeza para bajar a la tierra.

-S-si pero es que… ¡Es HERMOSO! No creo que lo pueda lucir como se debe.- debo reconocer fabrican muy bien los maniquíes. Esa muñeca tiene mucha mejor figura que yo.

-No, digas eso ¿Por qué mejor no te lo pruebas? Así estarás segura pero para ser sincera se te vera estupendo. – Dice Freya cuando nos encuentra al salir de la tienda de la que ella ya había comprado su disfraz de hada mala.

-B-bueno…- me arrastran al establecimiento. Yo rezo porque mínimo se me vea decente.

:.*.::.*.:

No lo puedo creer. Hoy es el día de la fiesta. Espero que salga bien.

:.*.::.*.:

La muchacha salió de su habitación cubierta por una capa negra de terciopelo para no mostrar el disfraz que sus primas la convencieron de comprar a pesar de no sentirse capaz de sacarle provecho al diseño.

Abajo ya la esperaban sus primas.

Freya ataviada con un vestido morado con detalles en lila, largo y con una abertura empezando desde la cadera hasta el tobillo, unos listones negros en la cintura, brazos y cuello; una tiara negra con piedras lilas con alas de mariposa negras con rosa y lila.

Chií está usando el mismo vestido sólo que el negro fue remplazado por un blanco perla, el fucsia por un tono pastel y el morado por un tono platinado.

Hideki vestía una túnica azul marina de terciopelo, un sombrero de pico con estrellas y una larga barba plateada y la cita de Freya usaba una camisa roja, pantalones ajustados negros, zapatos negros y una cola y cuernos rojos.

Jimma ya había llegado también. La muchacha evitaba mirarlo, sentía que si lo miraba el rostro le ardería a más no poder. El alto joven era un vampiro medio rockero. Su camisa blanca con escarola, los pantalones negros de satén, la gabardina negra de piel y los colmillos falsos sobresalían cuando sonreía.

-Bueno… es hora de irnos- anuncio la mayor de las niñas.

-Esperen… esto merece una foto.- dijo el padre de las gemelas y sacaba la cámara fotográfica.

-Se ven… maravillosos. Esta es la primera fiesta de mis niñas sin supervisión adulta.-

-Mamá… no llores. No pasa nada- decía Chií abrazando a su madre.

-Y-yo sé amor pero… es que ya están creciendo. Todas- dijo para luego abrazar a las tres niñas de forma protectora.

-Ustedes… deben cuidarlas. ¿Entendido? Son mis hijas y sobrina queridísimas.- la siempre relajada expresión del científico cambio a una seria e intimidante.

Los muchachos asintieron con nerviosismo, al menos uno de ellos. Takumi, la pareja de Freya tragó saliva. Tanto Hideki como Jimma sabían en que se metían y no tenían intención de nada ms que salir divertirse con la niña que les gustaba.

En el camino Dita no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con su cita. El muchacho estaba desconcertado por su actitud, la niña apenas y lo había saludado con un 'hola' y de ahí no abrió la boca de nuevo, para sus adentros Jimma reía; era evidente que Dita estaba nerviosa.

-¡Guuuaaauuu!- exclamo con la quijada desencajada el castaño oji-chocolate.

Los demás asintieron al ver la esplendida casa decorada con luces negras, moradas y anaranjadas, la fachada llena de telarañas de utilería, tumbas en el jardín y una maquina de humo creando la atmosfera tétrica y fantasmal.

Una vez adentro de la casa continuaba el ambiente. Luces oscuras, telarañas, murciélagos y colgantes en las paredes, ataúdes y esqueletos. Todo muy halloweenesco.

Dita comenzó a sentir calor debido a la iluminación y el humo. Tenía que quitarse la capa y al mismo tiempo le daba pena. ¿Por qué compro ese disfraz? Hubiera sido mejor escoger uno menos… provocativo.

-Tienes calor ¿Verdad? Estás roja.- dijo en su oído una voz aterciopelada de su… ¿cita?

-N-No Jimma. Es que no me siento a gusto aquí dentro. Saldré a tomar aire.- contesto áspera y salió corriendo al jardín trasero que no estaba decorado.

Le ardía la nariz a causa del humo, los ojos le picaban, no veía bien por la baja iluminación, el mariposeo en su estomago continuaba, los nervios acelerándole el corazón y un zumbido resonando en sus oídos.

Ya segura y solitaria se despojo de la capa, se sentó a la orilla de la alberca y observo su rostro en el agua cristalina con las estrellas reflejándose en la superficie irregular de las ondas acuáticas.

Lo que la quinceañera no sabía era que no estaba sola en el patio trasero.

-¿Por qué tan solita?-

Esa voz la sobresalto. Tan pérdida en sus pensamientos no había escuchado los pasos del chico al acercarse.

-¿No me vas a responder? Que mal educada.- el muchacho estaba borracho, Dita arrugó la nariz ante el fuerte olor que despedía. Cerveza, whisky, sudor y cigarro. Olía a Daisuke en el día de su boda.

-En primer lugar, no estoy sola; en segunda, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.- reprocho seria y fría, poniéndose en pie.

–Además… ¿En donde dejaste a mi prima? Ella era tu cita o… ¡Ya sé! Te mando al diablo o ¿Me equivoco?- dijo desdeñosa y sonriendo de satisfacción al ver la cara del chico.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de pronto cayo al pasto. El rubio encima de ella, intentando separarle las piernas, situarse entre estas. Dita tenia ambas manos sobre la cabeza y a la ex –cita de su prima frotándose la entre pierna sobre uno de sus muslos.

-No había notado pero tú no estás naaada mal.- Takumi la observo desde arriba. Vio como la tela se ceñía a su delicada y esbelta figura; sus bien formadas piernas; la curva de sus caderas y cintura perfectamente delineadas; esa piel pálida, sedosa y virginal desprendía un aroma delicioso a rosas y lavanda; sus labios carnosos; las largas y pobladas pestañas resaltando la exótica belleza de sus ojos. La niña forcejeo, quiso darle un rodillazo pero en el intento el tipo aprovechó para separarle más las piernas y estar plenamente entre ellas.

Sentía la dureza creciendo en el chico, su aliento etílico contra la piel de su cuello y sus labios deslizándose hacia el nacimiento de su busto, no cabía duda del por qué Freya lo había mandado a volar. Se mordía el labio, no quería gritar ella solita podría con él pero sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por la desesperación.

Sin darse cuenta todo se puso en cámara lenta. El tipo soltó sus manos, la presión del cuerpo encima del de ella se desvaneció, escucho las protestas del tipo y luego lo vio volar hasta el otro lado del jardín. Se levantó con calma, sintió las gotitas saladas bajar por su mejilla.

-No pasó nada. Ven.- se puso de pie con la ayuda de Jimma. Estaba en shock.

Pasó los brazos por la cintura del chico, escondió la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Jimma sonrió triste y sintiéndose culpable por dejarla sola. La niña estaba asustada y no era para menos.

La llevó a la casa prácticamente cargándola. Sus primas les dedicaron una mirada de ansiedad.

-Quie-quiero irme a casa.- pidió con la voz entrecortada y sollozante.

-Claro.- repuso el vampiro a la hechicera. Era una verdadera lástima no poder disfrutar la fiesta más tiempo.

Al pasar la gran mayoría de los asistentes se les quedaban viendo. Obvio una niña con los ojos hinchados, la ropa desarreglada y temblorosa.

En el auto ninguno hablo. Él por remordimiento y ella porque aun no recuperaba su tono de voz.

-Lo lamento. No debí dejarte sola.- la pelinegra alzo la vista y vio el arrepentimiento del joven.

-Gracias por traerme.-

-Te acompaño a la puerta- antes de poder reprochar Jimma salió del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, ofreciendo su mano con caballerosidad.

-Gracias- musito apenas a un nivel audible.

Caminaron por el caminito de piedras río blancas. La luz del porche estaba encendida. Dita reviso su bolso y saco las llaves, introdujo la correcta en la cerradura y abrió.

-En serio… lo lamento. Nos vemos- Dita sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Nunca había oído a Jimma usando ese tono triste. Él siempre alegre y amable.

-Jimma...- susurró para hacerlo volver sobre sus pasos.

-¿S… - Dita se paró de puntillas, jalándolo de los hombros al muchacho para besarlo. Tan rápido como inicio, se terminó.

-Gracias…- estaba con la cara roja y tartamudeaba otras cosas.

-D-de…- carraspeo un poco pero su cara lo traicionaba con ese tinte carmesí cubriéndolo de oreja a oreja. –De nada. Nos vemos el lunes.-

-S-si. Nos vemos.- respondió bajito, entró a la casa, subió corriendo las escaleras y azoto la puerta de su cuarto. Se deslizo por la pulida madera blanca, sintiendo la frialdad del suelo de azulejo blanco en sus piernas.

:.*.::.*.:

No es cierto…. ¿lo besé? ¿De verdad lo BESÉ? Pero ¡¿en qué estaba pensando? Aunque…. Es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Se veía tan deprimido, culpable y arrepentido que… tenía que dejarle en claro que él no tuvo la culpa y vaya forma la mía ¿no?

No fue tan malo, después de todo creo que Freya tiene razón… yo- yo le gusto. ¡Yo le gusto! Pero ¿Qué? No, no, no.

Agh…. Nadie más se enterara de esto. Tengo que admitir que él también me gusta pero jamás…. ¡jamás! Se lo diré. Ouch- creo que no será necesario decirlo…. ¡diablos! Lo besé.

¡Ayúdame Darth Vader!

:.*.::.*.:

Notas del autor:

Hola!

Jejeje aquí pasando por esto del Halloween!

Pues yo sé que esto no será leído mas que por una persona pero no importa!

Espero que si lo leen les guste. Ligeramente OCC en unas cosas no? y en AU …. Obvio!

Pero FELIZZ HALLOWEEN!

Y quizas haya una seunda parte pero pa navidad! xD


End file.
